


Leave a Little Sparkle (Wherever You Go)

by kerryberry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And share an apartment, Comedy, Dimension Travel, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Glimmer-centric (She-Ra), Human Catra (She-Ra), New York City, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Plotty, Pre Season 4, Summer, catradora are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryberry/pseuds/kerryberry
Summary: After falling into an ambush, Glimmer tries to teleport to safety. What she doesn't expect is to end up in a completely different universe without any means of getting home. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Leave a Little Sparkle (Wherever You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another story which means I'm not updating my other one haha. I'm working on it I promise I just need to write other stuff to get rid of writers block and what not. Anyways! Here's a random story idea I had a long time ago and I finally wrote down the first chapter. There's not too much shippy content in this, I just wanted to do a Glimmer story lmao. I love Glimmer. This takes place sometime before season 4 okies enjoy :D  
> this is unedited bear with me if there's mistakes-

It was a really dumb idea on Glimmer’s part to come here alone.

Of course the one Horde Outpost that Glimmer decided to clear by herself was the most heavily guarded. And she stupidly thought she could take all of them. In the middle of the night. Yep, genius.

Now here she was, nearly out of magic facing a large group of Horde soldiers head on. She was cornered between a cliff behind her and the small army in front of her.

She should retreat… Yeah, that’d be smart. With the little magic she had left, she definitely wouldn’t be able to teleport all the way to Bright Moon; she wasn’t even sure she could teleport 20 feet. She focused on a spot behind the group of soldiers and disappeared, reappearing in her chosen spot. 

Well, that didn’t do all that much good as everyone just turned around and started charging towards her. She teleported another few feet behind her before turning around and starting to run. They’d catch up easily. She teleported another 3 feet, then another, trying to put a distance between them. Another 3 feet. She was getting away and still had enough magic for a couple more teleports. She concentrated on getting somewhere out of range and sight of the outpost and the people chasing after her, hoping she’d end up somewhere in the Whispering Woods where she could walk back to Bright Moon.

That was not where she ended up. When she opened her eyes, a gust of wind blew at her as a vehicle raced past her. What? Turning her head she saw another one coming towards her straight on, headlights blaring. It swerved a little before Glimmer used the very last of her energy to teleport out of the way with a yell.

Next thing she knew, she was waking up on the floor of a dark room with someone sitting over her. She could recognize that face anywhere. 

“Adora..?” She managed to say, still not fully conscious after depleting all her magic. 

Adora, who had her head facing a different direction turned and looked down at Glimmer.

“Glimmer! Oh my God, are you okay? Do we need to call an ambulance?”

“A what?”

“Do you need help? Medically??” She practically yelled, a very concerned look on her face.

“Oh no no, I’m fine.” Glimmer assured and tried to sit up, a dizzy spell overcoming her and she laid back down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah yeah, don’t call anyone. Please, I’ll be okay.” She said and properly sat up this time. She could barely see another person standing near a doorway to her left. “I just need to recharge. Are we in Bright Moon?” 

Adora and Catra looked at each other briefly. Wait. Catra??

“And what are  _ you  _ doing here?” Glimmer added.

“Um, this is my room too.” Catra replied nonchalantly.

“Glimmer,” Adora interrupted before she could say anything, “we’re in mine and Catra’s apartment. It’s summer. Why are you talking about school?”

“School? What do you mean, school?”

The two look at each other again in the still dark room. The only light was the moonlight coming from the window. 

Adora hesitated. “Okay, I’m gonna get you some water and then we can talk about… whatever’s going on here. You’re not hurt, are you? You’re sure we don’t need to call anyone?”

“Yes, Adora, I’m fine.” Glimmer assured again. “What’s going on with  _ you _ ?” Adora was acting very weird, and to add to that, she was hanging out with Catra, both of whom were wearing their sleep clothes, Adora with a pale tank top and grey shorts, and Catra with a set of grey and red shorts and sports bra which she covered with a pale blue short-sleeved button-up. What, exactly, was going on here?

She didn’t answer her question. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She said and stood up, turning to leave through the same doorway Catra was standing by. She flipped a switch on her way out and the room filled with artificial light.

Glimmer gave Catra a quick evil eye before beginning to survey her surroundings. She was in a much smaller bedroom than anything at Bright Moon. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of it against the wall with disheveled red blankets on it. On the wall behind her, there was some sort of screen that looked nothing like any tech she’d seen before sitting on a long brown dresser. A taller, thinner dresser stood against another wall that had some picture frames and a pile of books lying atop it. She couldn’t even start questioning the three doors in the room because Adora had walked through the one in the middle holding a glass of water.

“Hey, can you stand?” She asked. “Can we move to the bed so we’re not sitting on the floor?” She offered a hand that wasn’t holding water and Glimmer grabbed it and shakily followed her to the side of the bed to sit down on. Adora sat to her left while Catra remained standing, looking as menacing as ever. The only thing different was that she wasn’t wearing that stupid mask she always wore, revealing very… human ears? Upon further inspection, she noticed that her tail was missing too. 

“Why do you look like that?” Glimmer asked Catra harshly.

“What do you mean, why do I look like that? Why do  _ you  _ look like  _ that _ ? I mean- you’re wearing a glittery cape and a skimpy romper, what, are you cosplaying or something?” She responded as if that wasn’t the same thing Glimmer always wore. Speaking of, why did she only have one outfit anyway? Weird. Anyway, Glimmer narrowed her eyes at her but Adora jumped in before she could speak.

“Glimmer, what’s going on, why are you here?”

“There- there was an ambush! Don’t ask why I was alone but I couldn’t fight them off on my own so I tried getting back to Bright Moon but I ended up here.  _ Why  _ aren’t you in Bright Moon?” She paused but continued before either of them could reply. “Is this what you do at night? Sleep with the enemy? In gods know- where on Etheria are we anyway?” She asked, frustrated.

“Etheria..?” Adora murmured.

“Okay, listen dude,” Catra said and stepped closer to her, “you’re in New York,  _ where you live _ , and right now you just showed up in our bedroom and passed out and now, you’re not making any sense. How did you get inside, anyway?”

“ _ I  _ teleported. Not like  _ you  _ would know anything about  _ my  _ magic!”

“Glimmer, Glimmer! Slow down!” Adora interrupted. “Is this some kind of joke? Are you pranking us? What’s going on here?” She paused. “Is Bow in on this?”

“Bow! Where is he? He probably has more sense than you two have right now.” Glimmer exclaimed.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Catra said. “I’m sure you guys planned this for hours.”

“What are you talking about?”

Adora put both her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders, bringing Glimmer’s attention back to her. “Okay, Glimmer, ha ha, very funny, you got us, you can drop the act now, seriously it’s not funny. Do you know how worried we were? We almost called 911?”

“There is no act, Adora! I don’t know what’s going on here but this isn’t right!” She threw her arms in the air and stood up before sitting back down again with another wave of dizziness. Again, Catra and Adora, eyed each other. 

“Seriously Glimmer…” Adora said.

“I’m  _ being  _ serious!”

“You’re being dead serious?”

“ _ Does it look like I’m joking? _ ” Glimmer snapped.

Adora inhaled. “If this ends up being a joke-”

“It’s not a joke, Adora! What’s going on with you? Why are you with Catra? And- why is she…  _ human _ ?” 

Adora hesitated again. “You’re actually being dead serious. Deadass. I swear to God Glimmer-”

“You’re not  _ listening _ ! Of course I’m serious! What’s wrong with  _ you _ ?” 

There’s silence for a few moments.

“...Do you have… amnesia… or something? ‘Cause if you’re being deadass, obviously something happened to you.”

Glimmer groaned. “Obviously something happened or I wouldn’t be here! Did I manage to teleport to an alternate dimension or something? Or is this a joke  _ from you _ ?”

“...Alternate dimension?” Catra said at the same time Adora said, “...Teleport?” Glimmer looked at both of them.

“Okay, so you’re being deadass too?” A stiff nod came from both as a reply.

Glimmer groaned loudly and stood up, dizziness gone, and walked over to a more open part of the room. “Of course!” She yelled to no one in particular. “Obviously it would be  _ me _ that gets stuck in an alternate universe with no magic!  _ I didn’t even know alternate universes existed _ !” She threw her arms around and paced as she spoke. Her energy was back, even without any magic in her system. She sighed.

“Okay- where on Etheria did you say we were?”

“Etheria?” Adora asked again.

“You know,  _ the planet that we live on _ ?”

“Um, this would be planet Earth.” Catra said hesitantly.

“You’re telling me I’m on a different  _ planet, too _ ? Ugh! I didn’t even know there were other planets!!”

“Soooooo, this is real? This is actually happening right now?” Catra asked no one in particular.

“Well that seems to be the case!” Glimmer shouted angrily.

There was a brief moment of silence. “This is…” Catra said. “Awesome! Wait till Entrapta hears about this she'll be thrilled." She exclaimed, laughing joyously. This was definitely not the Catra that Glimmer knew.

Wait, did she say… "Entrapta? Is she a science nerd here too?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh, that's an understatement." Catra replied, chuckling. Glimmer couldn't help but laugh with her. Gods, if only the Catra from her universe was this nice, the war would've ended ages ago!

"So, Glimmer from an alternate universe," Adora cut in, "how did you… get here?"

Glimmer snapped her fingers, emitting a small spark of glitter from her right hand. She had very little magic left, there was no chance she'd be able to teleport. Adora waited for her to respond.

Catra on the other hand, was practically glowing from excitement. She brought her face up close to Glimmer's hand where she had tried to produce magic. 

"Woahhhhh, how did you do  _ that _ ?" She asked incredulously.

Glimmer hesitated. She wasn't used to people being impressed by her subpar magic abilities. "Um, well, my planet has magic and… I'm a princess, so I… get magic." She tried to explain. Magic was such a common thing on Etheria, she'd never had to explain her powers to anyone before.

"Princess?" Adora asked and Catra started laughing.

"Of course  _ you  _ would be a princess!" She exclaimed, as if it were an embarrassing thing.

"Hey! Adora's a princess too!" She defended, but Catra kept laughing.

"Of course!" She inhaled. "Whew, I love this universe. And who am I?" She asked.

"Uhh, you're an evil cat hybrid." Glimmer answered. Now it was Adora's turn to laugh. Catra blushed and crossed her arms while Adora reached for her face. She pinched Catra's cheeks. "Aww, my little kitten!" She said, forcing a "Stop it!" from Catra as she playfully pushed her away. Glimmer smiled. Maybe this was what Adora and Catra's relationship had been like before she left the Horde. 

Once the laughter let up, Adora sighed. "So you're saying you got here with magic?"

"I… guess? I can teleport. Usually… and, I guess I did  _ something _ wrong and ended up… well, here. I don't know how it happened, nothing like this has ever happened before." Glimmer said, looking down at her hands. Adora frowned. "What about you guys? What's this universe all about?"

Adora pursed her lips. "Well we just… go to school… get a job… damn, our lives are very boring compared to you. Did you say I was a princess in your world?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh, yeah!" Glimmer exclaimed. "You're  _ She-Ra, Princess of Power _ ! You can turn into an 8 foot tall warrior lady. It's pretty cool."

Adora looked taken aback. She had a shocked smile on her face. "Wh- ... _ okay  _ then." She said and shook her head. "And Catra's an evil cat?"

"Yeah, she's on the opposite side of the war. You guys fight each other a lot."

" _ War _ ?" Catra asked.

"That… doesn't sound fun…" Adora added.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't, but it's all I've ever known. My Adora has tried to get Catra to switch sides many times but she's just too stubborn." Glimmer said and Catra snorted.

"Sounds like something I'd do. Say, how about I go and call our Glimmer and you guys can meet!" Catra asked maniacally. Glimmer gasped with excitement.

"I get to meet myself? That sounds so awesome!" She said.

"Then it's a plan." Catra started to get up but Adora stopped her.

"Wait wait wait." She said. "Won't that cause like, a paradox or something?"

"No no, you're thinking of time travel. This is alternate dimensions. Completely different." Catra said and Adora shrugged.

Glimmer had no idea what they were talking about but she just sat there enjoying herself. This was a lot more fun than she initially had thought.

Catra stood up and walked over to a table, picking up a small rectangular device, similar to the very big one that was up against the wall. It could have looked like one of Bow's tracker pads if not for its incredibly small size. 

"What's that?" Glimmer asked and Catra looked up at her.

"What, my phone? You guys don't have-? Wow, okay. Um, this is how we communicate long distance. It also has internet access and stuff." She said, as if Glimmer knew what an internet is.

"Uhh, what's internet?" She asked hesitantly, not trying to look stupid in front of the girl that was supposed to be her enemy at home.

Catra's eyes widened. "You- okay, how do you even explain the internet? It's just kind of a thing…"

"I'll look it up I guess." Adora said and laughed, pulling out an almost identical device (what did they call it,  _ a fôwņē _ ?) and started typing something on it. Over her shoulder, she could see the word  _ Google _ show up on the screen. Adora typed in the word  _ internet _ .

"'The Internet is the global system of interconnected computer networks that uses the Internet protocol suite to communicate between networks and devices. It is a network of networks that consists of private, public, academic, business, and government networks of local to global scope, linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies. The Internet carries a vast range of information resources and'- blah blah blah. That's what Wikipedia says."

Glimmer chuckled nervously. "I understood… none of that. But it's okay! It's fine!" She shook her head. This place didn't have any magic? 

_ I call bullshit, that's plenty magic to me. _

Meanwhile, Catra had typed something into her own phone and had held it up to the side of her head. After a few seconds she heard a quiet voice coming from it, though it must have been pretty loud for Catra as it was feeding right into her ear.

_ "Hello?"  _ The voice said.

"Glimmer! You have  _ got  _ to come over. Right now."

_ "Wha- Catra it's 2 o'clock in the morning…"  _ Glimmer heard a yawn come from the other end of the call.

"No, you have to come. I swear. There's something you're really gonna want to see!"

_ "Catra, what's so important that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night?" _

"Just, come over! I promise you won't regret it!"

A groan.  _ "Ugh, fine, I'm up now anyway I guess. I'll kill you if this is for nothing." _

_ " _ Awesome, see you soon!"

_ "Yeah, bye."  _ A tone rang and Catra brought the phone down from her ear, smiling menacingly.

"What's that face for?" Adora voiced Glimmer's thoughts.

"What do you mean, what's that face for? I just talked to Glimmer, while  _ Glimmer  _ was in the room. And they were different people! Do you have any idea how amazing that is?" Catra made a  _ mind blown  _ motion with her hands.

Adora hummed. "Yeah," she said with a laugh, "I guess I'm just tired. It'll hit me later…" She said and fell backwards onto the bed they were sitting on, closing her eyes for a few minutes.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random,,, thanks for reading I guess lmao. I'll try to update this within the next few months, these are shorter chapters so maybe it'll be faster, who knows? Okay baiiii


End file.
